


Bright Lights & Neon Dreams

by macabreromansu



Series: Pirate Bento [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: One Piece modern AU drabbles in the same universe, from tumblr prompts. A mix of gen and ships, as tagged.#1 Zoro's a bouncer working the fancy dress theme night at Nami's club and receives a vision





	Bright Lights & Neon Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr ver](https://pirate-bento.tumblr.com/post/172518925200/writing-prompt-6zosan)
> 
>  
> 
> 100% of this will be prompts I will have taken from my OP tumblr @[pirate-bento](https://pirate-bento.tumblr.com/) (feel free to give me some of your own)

Zoro hated working the fancy dress events.

They were Nami’s favourite, since they brought in the most revenue around this time of year, but the witch wasn’t the one who had to check under each stupid clown/Disney/politician mask to check ID or work the floor trying to avoid terrible fake tails and wings. He sighed for the fiftieth time since doors opened, only half-listening to the chatter in his earpiece as he scanned the crowd for troublemakers.

That’s when he saw _him_. As his gaze panned across the bar area not far away from where he was standing, his attention was immediately arrested by one of the patrons pushing up a domino mask into his slightly sweat-damp blond hair and chugging back a bottle of water.

It was as if Zoro had suddenly gained tunnel-vision. He couldn’t look away for anything, his eyes trying to take ineveryrhing about this sudden vision in front of him. Stray drops of water spilled from the mouth of the bottle where they escaped those (fantastic) lips, and ran down his chin down that long neck to disappear under the collar of his suit. This drew Zoro’s attention to the motion of the stranger’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

Zoro’s breath hitched then as his lungs protested, and he realised that 1)he was standing there, staring with wide eyes and dry mouth, with what was quite possibly the biggest hard-on he’d ever had in a public space, and 2)that the beautiful stranger had now stopped drinking  _and was staring right back at him._  He flushed with mortification and was about to turn and walk away, but just as he moved to do just that, the smirk on the blond’s face turned into a genuine smile, the bottom lip caught between his teeth in an obviously flirty gesture.

Zoro responded with a smile of his own, embarrassment fleeing in the place of a warm feeling deep in his chest. Maybe this wasn’t going to turn into a complete drag of a night after all.


End file.
